Se parece a una novia
by Alesz
Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy, le gusta Rose Weasley, pero ella no parece interesada en él. Scorpius sospecha que esta saliendo con alguien, y acostumbrado a que nadie lo rechace, querrá hacer de todo para saber quien tiene el corazón de Rose. Pero el rubio, se llevara una gran sorpresa al enterarse de quien esta enamorada la pelirroja. AU.


_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

 _Hola chicas, esta historia lleva meses en mi computadora, pero hasta hoy, pude terminarla. Por cierto se me ocurrio esta histora, mientras escuchaba la canción de The killers; Somebody told me._

 _Espero que les guste._

 ** _By. Alesz_**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _ **Esta historia contiene un poco de Femslash (pareja lesbiana). Si no les agradan parejas de este tipo, les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo.**_

* * *

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy miro por primera vez con atención a Rose Weasley, aquella tarde friolenta de diciembre en los andenes del metro; se juró que sería suya. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frió y su cabello pelirrojo revuelto por el viento, una de sus manos sostenía un café y la otra desesperadamente buscaba calor en la bolsa de su abrigo. _Totalmente encantadora_ ; fue lo primero que pensó Scorpius cuando vi aquella imagen.

Era la hora de la salida del colegio, la mayoría de los estudiantes se iban al metro, entre ellos Rose. Por supuesto, Scorpius no tenía la necesidad de usarlo, porque el tenía su propio auto. Solo que hoy por razones del destino, no había funcionado y lo había tenía que llevar al taller. Por eso mismo estaba en el metro, viendo aquella exquisita imagen de Rose. Bendito puto auto descompuesto.

Ladeo una sonrisa y camino con pasos seguros hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, justo en ese momento el metro llego y por la velocidad de este, ocasiono un violente aire. Rose instintivamente tratando de escapar de aquel frió, se hizo hacia atrás, chocando con alguien.

–Cuidado, podrías caer– susurro Scorpius contra el cuello de Rose, aspirando su aroma a frutillas, mientras la sostenía de los brazos.

Rose apenada se despegó de él, mirándolo de frente, reconociendo en el acto aquel cabello rubio.

–Gracias– dijo Rose, sonriendo tímidamente.

–No hay problema, solo que no podría haber estado aquí y hubieras caído– menciono Scorpius señalando un charco de café justo detrás de donde estaba ella anteriormente.

–Entonces te debo la vida– bromeo Rose de manera juguetona, mientras entraban al vagón, solo había un asiento vacío y Scorpius se lo señalo a Rose para que ella se sentara, ella lo miro agradecida.

–Por supuesto, podrías pagarme teniendo una cita conmigo mañana saliendo de la escuela– Scorpius sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Rose frunció un poco el ceño y Scorpius borro lentamente aquella sonrisa, tal vez fue demasiado pronto.

–Lo siento, yo no tengo citas– respondió Rose, de manera que el rubio no se atrevió a replicar.

–Buuueno no será una cita, ¿Qué tal una salida de amigo?– insistió Scorpius

–Está bien, aunque ni siquiera somos amigos– respondió la pelirroja con un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Scorpius regreso a su rostro, aquella "salida de amigos" podría convertirla en una cita oficial, usando un poco de su encanto Malfoy, por supuesto.

–Para eso será la salida– respondió el rubio sintiéndose mas seguro.

–Supongo que puedo con ello, está bien Scorpius, nos vemos mañana. Esta es mi parada– Rose se levantó del asiento, despidiéndose de Scorpius con un movimiento de mano, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta esperando que esta se abriera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Rose salió, lo último que escucho fue a Scorpius gritar –Mañana a la 1:30 en los torniquetes. ¡No lo olvides Rose!– Rose levando el pulgar arriba de su cabeza para confirmar que lo había escuchado.

Scorpius sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho consigo mismo.

* * *

–Alexander, admira a mi próxima novia– dijo Scorpius mientras ponía las manos enfrente, abriendo el pulgar y el índice y juntándolos de una manera que formara un rectángulo, que enfocaba a Rose Weasley que caminaba tranquilamente por el colegio.

– ¿Quién? ¿La castaña? ¿La pelirroja? ¿La del suéter morado y tetas grandes?– enumero Alexander, mirando hacia donde el rubio miraba, pero había tantas chicas, rodo lo ojos. –Se mas especifico

–La pelirroja, imbécil. ¿Quién más?

– ¿Y desde cuando te gusta Rose Weasley?– menciono Alexander, entrecerrando los ojos

–Desde ayer, pero eso no importa

– ¿Sabes que tiene a la mitad de sus primos en el colegio? ¿Sabes que la cuidan como si fuera intocable? No sabes dónde te estas metiendo Scorpius– advirtió Alexander

–Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Crees que soy idiota?– Scorpius resoplo y Alexander asintió, el rubio le mando una mirada de pocos amigos. –Ella será mía y nada me detendrá.

– ¿Nada?– quiso asegurarse el castaño

–Nada– aseguro Scorpius

– ¿Estás seguro?– insistió Alexander de una manera que daba a entender que él sabía algo.

–Dime Alex, ¿Qué sabes?

–No sé nada– se defendió el castaño, pero Scorpius, como su mejor amigo, sabía que mentía.

–Aleeex– amenazo Scorpius, fingiendo una sonrisa, que se le parecía más a una psicópata.

–Está saliendo con alguien– cedió Alexander.

– ¿Con quién?

–Creo que tus encantos Malfoys, podrán averiguarlo– se burló el castaño, mientras sonreía. –A menos que seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta lo que hay enfrente de tus narices

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?–

–Nos vemos Scorpius– Alexander solo una carcajada limpia, antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Scorpius ahogo un insulto, sabía que el muy maldito de su amigo, no le diría nada. Tendría que averiguarlo el solo. De todos modos su cita con Rose era en un rato. Sonrió de lado y camino hacia su clase de Historia.

* * *

Un desastre. Un puto desastre.

Eso era lo que describía de la mejor manera la cita con Rose Weasley.

La había invitado a tomar un café y todo había ido bien al principio, Rose se reía de sus chistes y a él le encanta eso, pero entonces le llego un mensaje a la pelirroja…

– _Entonces yo de idiota que me asomo y…– contaba Scorpius una de sus tantas anécdotas que usaba para hacer reír a sus citas._

– _Oh discúlpame un momento– interrumpió Rose apenada. Scorpius hizo un ademan de que no se preocupara y le sonrió de lado._

 _Rose agacho la mirada y leyó el mensaje que le acabada de llegar. Scorpius observo como sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa suave._

 _Scorpius apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, pero se controló, respiro hondo y relajo los músculos del cuerpo. En ese momento Rose levanto la mirada y le sonrió._

– _¿Y entonces que paso después?– pregunto Rose interesada._

– _¿Tu novio?_

– _¿Qué?– pregunto confundida la pelirroja_

– _El que te envió el mensaje– aclaro Scorpius_

– _Algo así– respondió Rose de manera tajante._

 _La tarde siguió, pero Scorpius se encontraba un poco desanimado y si no lo estaba, con lo que le dijo Rose en el despedida, les aseguro que lo desanimo totalmente._

 _-Scorpius, es hora de irme– menciono Rose_

– _Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres– sugirió Scorpius_

– _Eres muy lindo Scorpius– dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole. –Sin duda te daría una oportunidad sino fuera porque estoy saliendo con alguien y creo que estoy enamorada. – Scorpius se quedó mudo –No te preocupes, mi casa está a un par de calles, gracias. – Rose se levantó y se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius –Nos vemos_

– _Adiós– musito Scorpius_

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu "cita" Scorpius?– pregunto Alexander al otro día en la escuela, enmarcando la palabra cita con dos de sus dedos.

–Cállate pendejo

–A alguien lo rechazaron– se burló el castaño, Scorpius le lanzo una mala mirada. –Lo siento amigo, no con todas funciona el encanto Malfoy

–Funcionara, solo tengo que saber con quién sale para saber con quién compito– se animó Scorpius, Alexander rodo los ojos exasperado.

–No seas imbécil, solo búscate a otra chica y ya ¿Cuál es el problema?

–El problema es que ninguna chica me rechaza

–Si te obsesionan tanto ese tipo de chicas. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo con Mindy McCready?

–Ella no cuenta, es bonita pero ¿Has visto lo ruda que es? Temo que si sigo insistiéndole me dé una buena patada en los huevos– Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras se cubria la entrepierna con ambas manos.

– ¿Y qué tal Amy Longbotton?

–Está saliendo con Edward Wood.

– ¿Y entonces porque sigues insistiendo con Rose? Ella también sale con alguien.

–No lo entiendes Alex

– ¿Qué tiene de diferente esta chica? Yo solo veo a un monto de chicas que te rechazaron

–Es Rose Weasley ¿Sabes lo linda que es? ¿Qué es la primera que entiende mis estúpidos chistes?– aclaro Scorpius, sus ojos brillaban. Alexander lo miro con preocupación.

–Solo hazme caso y olvídate de esa chica ¿Quieres?– le dijo el castaño mientras le tomaba del hombro de manera amistosa.

Scorpius sabía que solo Alexander trataba de protegerlo, pero no podía darse por vencido tan rápido. No podía.

* * *

Alexander Nott soñaba con aquella pelirroja que le robaba todos sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de besarla…

Turu turu turu

Alex despertó de golpe y musito algo inentendible, su celular seguía sonando. Maldijo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que su celular parara de sonar, pero al cabo de casi dos minutos, este seguía sonando y Alex termino viendo en la pantalla, quien lo molestaba a las 2:15 a.m.

"Llamando Scor" Estúpido Scorpius, cuando lo viera, lo mataría, apretó el botón verde.

–¿Sabes la hora que es imbécil?– contesto un molesto Alexander

–Ya se que voy a hacer– contesto Scorpius ajeno a lo que le había dicho Alex.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Son las 2 de la mañana– replico un alterado castaño.

–Si, si, si. Ya sé, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importantes es que iré a la habitación de Rose

–¿De que estas hablando Scorpius? Voy a colgar

–Ni se te ocurra Alexander, esto es importante

– ¿Importante? Solo estás hablando puras pendejadas a mitad de la madrugada

–Te estoy diciendo que me meteré a la habitación de Rose para investigar con quien está saliendo

–Y todavía dices que no estás diciendo pendejadas– bufo un exasperado Alexander –¿Estás hablando enserio?

–Por supuesto

–Estás loco, cuando hayas dormido lo suficiente, hablaremos de esto seriamente. Nos vemos– el castaño apretó el botón rojo. Del otro lado de la línea, estaba un molesto Scorpius.

* * *

–¿Cómo que planeas meterte a la habitación de Rose? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?– dijo Alexander al otro día en la escuela, con los dientes apretados.

–Por supuesto que no, lo he planeado toda la tarde de ayer. Estoy más lúcido que nunca. – se defendió Scorpius

–Te puedes meter en problemas idiota

–No, porque nadie me descubrirá, claro, solo si tu me ayudas–Scorpius suplico en silencio. –Solo estarás afuera vigilando por si alguien viene

–Hagamos una cosa ¿sí?– dijo con un suspiro Alexander –Vayamos a la fiesta de mañana, nos relajamos. Te relajas, piensas mejor las cosas y si sigues con toda esta idea loca, te ayudare. – Al fin de cuentas Scorpius era su mejor amigo y no lo podía abandonar.

–Está bien– acepto Scorpius de mala gana, pero estaba agradecido con Alex, aunque no lo demostrara.

–Ah, Scorpius. Debes saber algo sobre nuestra querida Megara, eso te abrirá los ojos.

Scorpius no supo a lo que se refería, pero ya se enteraría ¿no?

* * *

Scorpius, Megara y Alex, fueron a la fiesta juntos, aunque Scor le insistió a Megara sobre lo que le ocultaba, esta no dijo nada, pero le prometió que le diría todo al terminar la fiesta. El rubio acepto a regañadientes.

–Creí que el lugar estaría mejor– dijo Alex, viendo cada detalle del lugar.

–Al menos hay bebida– menciono Scorp, levantando su vaso de cerveza.

–Y esta Rose– dijo Megara, con una sonrisa.

Scorpius la volteo a ver confundido, abrió la boca para preguntarle como sabia y que le dijera donde estaba, pero la chica recibió una llamada y se alejó de ellos un poco.

– ¿Cómo lo supo?– pregunto a la nada Scor. Alexander ahogo una risita por lo bajo.

–Oh chicos, lo siento. Iré a ver a alguien, los busco más al rato. – se disculpó Megara con una sonrisa.

–Oh si Megara, abandónanos por tu nuevo novio– bromeo el rubio. Megara le enseño la lengua y se fue. Solo Alexander noto el brillo en los ojos de Megara cuando hablaba por teléfono.

Había pasado un rato desde que Megara se había ido, Scor y Alex, reían de la gente que ya se había emborrachado y no se podían poner de pie. Cuando Scorpius visualizo a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja.

–Alex, creo que he visto a Rose

–No la vayas a seguir por favor– suplico el castaño

–Oh Alex, ¿Cómo sabias que voy a hacer exactamente eso?–se rio Scorpius. Alexander rodo los ojos.

El rubio se metió entre la gente siguiendo a Rose que iba mucho más adelante que él. Con un suspiro Alexander dejo su cerveza en la mesa y siguió a Scorpius.

Hubo un punto en el Scorpius ya no veía a Rose, solo vio que salió de la casa donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta. Entro en pánico. Alex llego detrás de él.

–No sé a dónde se fue– dijo el rubio desesperado.

–Oh seguramente solo ya se fue. Mejor entremos y busquemos a Megara.

–No, sospecho que esta atrás de la casa. Con alguien. – dio enojado Scor, mientras apretaba los puños.

–Entonces no querrás verlo amigo, mejor entremos. –insistió el castaño.

–No Alex, necesito saber con quién está saliendo. –dicho esto el rubio camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

–No es buena idea– Alexander negó con la cabeza, pero aun así siguió a su amigo.

–Diablos– escucho Alexander maldecir por lo bajo a Scorpius.

Cuando el castaño llego a lado de su amigo, lo vio y entendió porque había dicho eso Scorpius. Por supuesto él ya lo sospechaba, pero solo eran eso; sospechas. Puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

–Lo siento Scorp, te lo trate de decir.

–No es tu culpa, debí darme cuenta. –Scorpius se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la fiesta de nuevo. Alex lo siguió.

La imagen que dejaron los dos amigos atrás fue la siguiente; Dos chicas, una pelirroja y una morena. La pelirroja pegada a la pared y la morena en frente de ella, con una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja y la otra en su mejilla. Las manos de la pelirroja estaban en el cuello de la morena.

Rose y Megara se estaban besando con una dulzura y desesperación, que se veían tan bien juntas.

Scorpius había estado callado desde que vio a la chica que le gustaba y a su mejor amiga besándose. Alexander, le hacia una muda compañía.

–Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron?– dijo Megara emocionada. Acababa de entrar a la fiesta para ver a sus chicos. Rose la estaba esperando en el patio.

–Ven aquí Megara– dijo Scorpius, atrayendo a la chica en un abrazo y besándole la cabeza, esta lo miro confundida. –Debí saber que solo tú podías competir conmigo.

–¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

–Te vimos con Rose. Y a Scorpius le gusta Rose. – dejo salir Alexander de jalón. Scorpius, lo miro mal. Megara los miro sorprendida.

–Me gustaba. No puede gustarme la novia de mi mejor amiga. – aclaro Scorpius, sonriéndole a Megara.

–Oh Scorpius – dijo Megara tapándose la boca con las manos –Yo no sabía que te gustaba Rose. Yo… debí decírselos antes.

–Yo ya lo sospechaba– menciono Alexander.

–No importa Megara, si son felices juntas– le sonrió Scorp, Alex asintió confirmando lo que decía el rubio y Megara los miro agradecida. –Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban las chicas. Y somos tus mejores amigos.

–Oh… eso. Rose es la primera chica que me ha gustado– dijo Megara mientras se encogía de hombros. –Supongo que soy algo así como bisexual, de todos modos eso no es importante

–Quien diría que Megara me ganaría a las chicas. –bromeo Scorpius

Los tres se miraron y explotaron en carcajadas.

–Los amo chicos– dijo Megara emocionado y los abrazo.


End file.
